thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mndarrr
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sims Social Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blissful Dreamer Double Bed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pickle Kat (Talk) 15:41, May 31, 2012 Profit Tags Thank you for letting me know about the inspired bonus. Lukas03 02:24, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I think that the link to the profit page sounds like a good idea. I'm new to editing the wikia too, so I'm not sure how I would go about linking to a specific section in a page. If I know how to do that, I'd be willing to start editing all the skill items to link to that section.Lukas03 02:50, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I've linked the Profit heading for the skills on this page Gaia Spirit Tree, tell me what you think. Lukas03 03:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that I have been doing the edits we talked about. So far I've completed all the Art and Athletic skill items and their parent pages. I also added new Athletic items from the Pump It Up week to the Athletic parent page. I'll work on the others gradually but I'll have it all done soon. Lukas03 05:37, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Weekly Themes / Categories Thanks for contributing to the wiki! It's great to see new people. :) Thanks for being willing to go through and fixing the categories; it was something I was aware of but never had the time to fix. I'll keep the old categories around and redirect them to the correct titles. The more search terms the better for people to find the info. -- Pickle Kat 15:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ColleXion Dressing Room Hi, about the new ColleXion Dressing Room page, whenever I open that page I am no longer logged in. You seem to be able to edit it logged in though. Usfun8991 02:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) It's working again now, thanks. Usfun8991 03:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Penthouse Info So far everything I've seen indicates the character's name is actually Tabitha. I'm going to redirect/switch everything to that name, since the news feed stories, email, and character's introduction all have Tabitha. Looks also like the new property is officially the Penthouse. We'll create a Loft redirect page so everyone ends up on Penthouse. It's sort of like how the Beach House was also called the Vacation Home. Thanks! Pickle Kat 18:48, July 5, 2012 (UTC) You've been doing a great job editting! I can't believe you just started playing in March! Keep up the awesome work! <3 Sammichow 08:45, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I would actually love to but I just started summer school so I'm a little bogged down with work! With that said, I will still try to help out and contribute whenever possible! Sammichow 15:14, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Project Skill Question How do I make a project skill? For better explanation, on the 'Other Skills' page, you can see the skills that are linked to specific objects, like the Pool or the Zen Garden and so on. I've noticed that nothing after the pool has been added to that page, but many weekly project items have had their own skill. I was just wondering how to do that so that maybe I could update that. Lukas03 (talk) 20:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I see what you mean then it does seem they are phasing that particular aspect out. Well I might not need to do anything then, but thanks for the advice. Lukas03 (talk) 01:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I have corrected every page. ;) Guiznuk94 (talk) 11:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ahahah, thank you ;) Guiznuk94 (talk) 12:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ^.^ hye Mndarr.. thank you so much for welcome me.. i really appreciate it..! yes.. i need some help.. can u teach me how to create an article about skill requirement if let say i wanna skill up a new equipment (which is the files is not existing here yet) ^.^ thnk you Mndarr for the useful templates!... ohh actually i ask you about this because last 2 days, i search the Diesel Dj Turnable because i wanna skill up it and i wanna help editing.. unfortunately, it not here yet.. so i just go on skill up mine.. and after i finish it all, i found Diesel dj turnables is just created yesterday.. hhuhu... but next time i got someone to ask right.. hhihi.. thnks again Mndarr..! emmm.. hye Mndarr.. how to add image at ZecuTime Home Office???